


Охотники, НЛО и прочие неприятности

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нападение охотников? Привычное дело. Гораздо интереснее узнавать о скелетах в шкафу родного семейства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотники, НЛО и прочие неприятности

Подозрения у Стайлза появились давно.  
Насколько невероятной казалась его способность попадать во всевозможные передряги, настолько же удивительным был и его дар выбираться из всего этого с минимальными потерями.  
Назвать спокойными последние несколько лет в жизни Стилински мог разве что психопат с атрофированным чувством самосохранения. Конечно, другое дело, что порой именно такой диагноз посторонние (и не очень) люди (и нелюди) приписывали самому Стайлзу.… С другой стороны, когда это его волновало чужое мнение?  
В общем, он был Бэтменом. Но даже у Бэтмена есть пределы везучести.  
Отец говорил, что все это – наследственное. Мол, еще двести лет назад пращур Стайлза – Роберт Стилински – отрыл клад на заднем дворе своего ранчо и отстроил на эти деньги кабак. Тот факт, что кабак сгорел через два года при неясных обстоятельствах в сезон дождей, по мнению Джона Стилински, являлся еще одним доказательством легендарной наследственности их семьи.  
В разумных пределах это объяснение еще можно было принять на веру.  
Но, пораскинув мозгами, Стайлз подсчитал: Дерек, стая оборотней, канима, снова Дерек, сумасшедшие Ардженты, больной на голову дядюшка Питер, и опять Дерек, озлобленная стая альф, мечтающая порубать всех на куски в пределах мили от своих драгоценных шкурок…  
В целом впечатлений и приключений выходило слишком много для среднестатистического американского подростка.  
И, конечно же, как вы уже поняли, звездой его коллекции был Дерек. У данного конкретного оборотня вообще наблюдалась нездоровая фиксация по отношению к младшему Стилински. Нет, нельзя сказать, что подобное внимание Стайлзу не льстило!.. Но вот если бы Дерек реже на него рычал, сверкая своими стильными альфагляделками, и чаще бы слушал его дельные и порою (что уж таить!) гениальные предложения, свалившейся на них задницы можно было бы избежать.  
Но ведь у Дерека своя голова на плечах есть!   
И именно из-за этой светлой головушки Стайлз сейчас в плену у заезжих охотников. Злых, жестоких и нежелающих вести переговоры охотников.  
Безрезультатно подергав закованными в наручники руками, Стайлз огорченно вздохнул. К сожалению, это только в крутых блокбастерах хорошие парни с легкостью рвут стальные оковы или ломают собственные запястья. За последнее полчаса ему удалось разодрать руки в кровь, да и только.  
Его новые друзья обещали вернуться…. и у Стайлза осталось не так много времени до их прихода, если верить часам на запястье.  
Задумчиво потрогав языком разбитую губу, Стайлз с тоской огляделся.  
Почему все чертовы злодеи выбирают заброшенные бункеры или холодные подвалы? Хоть бы раз за эту недолгую жизнь при очередном похищении его заперли в комфортабельном номере отеля! Эх, мечты, мечты…  
Дверь закрыта на ключ с обратной стороны. Металлическая, такую не выбьешь плечом, если ты не оборотень, конечно.   
Но, как убедился Стайлз, и на оборотней найдется управа.   
Помещение небольшое, метров пять на шесть. Каменный пол, проржавевшая батарея под тускло отблескивающим стальным воздуховодом.   
Над головой раздражающе потрескивали люминесцентные лампы, разбрызгивая холодный и рассеянный свет.   
Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза, навалившись спиной на холодную батарею. По вискам словно кто-то стучал молотом, и он уже не мог сказать: то ли это в голове у него звенит от прямого хука сердобольного охотника, то ли это все чертовы лампы.  
Где носит Дерека, когда он так нужен?  
Впрочем, на помощь со стороны Стайлз не особо и надеялся. Охотники в этот раз попались матерые, Ардженты и рядом не стояли. Разнюхали всю подноготную за несколько дней и дали понять, что держат всю стаю под прицелом.  
Но стая, сплотившаяся за последнее время, сумела дать достойный отпор, и первая стычка окончилась вничью.  
Плохие парни не играют честно, поэтому Стайлз оказался там, где он сейчас есть.  
Когда его скрутили, двинули по голове и засунули в багажник черного минивэна, бросив прямо на тюки с оружием, было раннее утро субботы. У отца дежурство до воскресения, Дерек и стая заняты укреплением границ своей территории, а Стайлз собирался просто проехаться до магазина. Молочка прикупить. И вот чем все закончилось.  
Скорее всего, первым его хватиться отец. Конечно, шериф поднимет на ноги всех и вся, но не будет ли уже слишком поздно?  
За дверью послышались грузные шаги. Тихий мат и скрежет ключа в замочной скважине.   
Стайлз нервно сглотнул, в безуспешной попытке спрятаться и сжаться в компактный комок. Незаметный такой маленький комочек. Желательно еще и невидимый.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
В помещение вошел Бен (как его называли двое других похитителей), грузный немолодой мужчина в засаленной кепке и протертых джинсах.  
– Привет, парень. Оклемался?  
Где-то на границе сознания мелькнула мысль, что лучше было бы промолчать…  
– О да, благодарю за столь теплый прием! Ребята, не думали открыть пятизвездочный отель? Или попробовать свои силы в качестве эскорт агентства?  
– Все зубоскалишь? Это хорошо, таких весельчаков забавно ломать. В основе своей вы все оказываетесь теми еще трусливыми подонками. Ну что, мальчик, может сам нам все расскажешь?   
– Иди в жопу.  
– Нехорошо ругаться. Будь я твоим папочкой, вымыл бы рот с мылом в воспитательных целях. Хотя твоя бескультурщина – это довольно странно. Твой папаня ведь шериф? Шериф. И не научил собственного сына хорошим манерам! Ну, ничего. Закончим с тобой, и до папаши доберемся.  
– Он ничего не знает, не трогайте его!  
– Вот, дело пошло, заговорил. Видишь, как это просто? И совсем не больно. Давай, скажи мне, где сейчас лёжка стаи? И я имею в виду не тот особняк на границе города, там мы уже побывали. Ну? Я жду, малыш.  
Стайлз молчал.  
– Жаль, жаль. Боюсь, что ты не оставил мне выбора, мальчик.  
Охотник сделал к нему шаг, заставив Стайлза дернуться.  
Заметив это, Бен улыбнулся. Пожалуй, самым пугающим в его улыбке было отсутствие какой-либо ненависти или злобы. Так может улыбнуться на прощание продавец в магазине, после совершенной вами покупки.  
– Не понимаю одного: какой тебе в этом резон? Ты не член стаи, всего лишь жалкий мальчишка. Не обидно умирать? Тебе сколько лет-то, а? Еще ведь и двадцати нет…  
Удрученно качая головой, Бен подходил все ближе.  
Щелкнул раскладной нож.  
Расширившимися от ужаса глазами уставившись на лезвие, Стайлз мысленно начал заверять завещание.  
Охотник присел перед ним на корточки, приставив нож к шее.  
– Сначала я режу лицо. Начинаю обычно со щек. Не смертельно, но очень болезненно. Итак, повторю вопрос: где скрываются эти шавки?  
В голове словно перемкнуло. Серьезно, Стайлз не мог думать ни о чем, кроме прижатого к горлу лезвия.  
Не дождавшись ответа, охотник повел лезвием выше, царапая кожу самым кончиком.  
– Пацан, мое терпение на исходе. Тебе лучше бы уже заговорить.  
Стайлз испуганно глянул в равнодушные глаза сидящего напротив мужчины.  
Самым ужасным было то, что он действительно не мог ответить. Он просто не знал ответа.  
Неделю назад Дерек нашел какое-то помещение. Свозил туда Питера, и оба они вернулись воодушевленные и обрадованные. Сказали, что нашли идеальное место, настоящий схрон. В пятницу вечером они собрали стаю и укатили в неизвестном направлении, обустраивать и доводить временное жилище до ума. Стайлз должен был увидеть все в понедельник.  
Вряд ли охотник этому поверит.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Ничего, сейчас я освежу тебе память, - сухо улыбнулся мужчина.  
В следующий миг Стайлз взвыл: щеку обожгло резкой болью, а по горлу заструилась горячая кровь. Смаргивая нахлынувшие слезы, Стайлз судорожно пытался дышать.  
– Больно? Будет еще больнее.   
Кончик ножа уперся куда-то вовсе под глазницу.  
Стайлз задрожал.  
– Говори!  
Спас его раздавшийся звонок мобильного.  
Ругнувшись, Бен поднялся на ноги.  
– Да!  
Из трубки до Стайлза доносился только невнятный бубнеж.  
– Я в процессе, мать твою! Если тебе так не терпится, спускайся сюда сам! – Бен замолк, поигрывая ножом. – А если нет, заткнись и молча жди результата! Лучше скажи мне, вы напали на след? И что? Я же говорил вам…  
Разговор ненадолго увлек охотника, подарив Стайлзу несколько минут передышки.  
Он ничего не мог придумать! Руки в наручниках, ноги перетянуты веревкой, кричать – бесполезно. Пытался уже, только охрип.  
А этот парень его серьезно изрежет, не пожалеет.  
Вот уж точно, самые страшные звери – это люди.  
Возможно, пришло время помолиться?   
Не сдержав всхлипа (в котором он сам не смог бы разобраться – то ли это подавляемые рыдания, то ли нервный смех), Стайлз заметался взглядом по помещению.  
Выходило так, что спасти его могло только чудо.  
Закончив говорить, охотник захлопнул мобилу и засунул аппарат в задний карман джинс.  
– Ну что, продолжим?  
Стайлза прорвало.  
– Я ничего не знаю! Вы сами сказали: я всего лишь бесполезный мальчишка! Они не делятся со мной своими планами!  
– А я тебе не верю.  
Нож вновь сверкнул перед самыми глазами.  
– Итак, повторяю свой вопрос, заметь, уже в третий раз! Где. Твои. Дружки?  
Стайлз зажмурился.  
Божечки, хоть бы что-нибудь произошло и спасло его из этого ада! Зомби апокалипсис, стая бешеных макак, Супермен, даже Дерек сойдет! Или пусть хоть бы одна из этих трескучих ламп свалилась с держащих ее цепей!   
Эта картина настолько реально встала перед глазами Стайлза, что он даже позлорадствовал на секунду – упади такая на голову, мало не покажется.  
Поэтому, когда в помещении раздался сначала странный скрип, потом глухой удар и вскрик, а после ему придавило ноги чем-то тяжелым, Стайлз не сразу решился открыть глаза.  
Что?  
Он в неверии огляделся. Ноги ему придавил упавший охотник.  
А самое невероятное – поодаль, чуть в стороне валялся железный брус с разбитой колбой лампы внутри. На потолке, уныло позвякивая, покачивались две цепи.  
Не сдержавшись, Стайлз захохотал, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы.  
Спустя несколько минут, уже икая от смеха, Стилински извернулся, пытаясь дотянуться до кармана охотника. Оттуда, вывалившись наполовину, свисала цепочка с ключами.  
Раз уж ему везет, ключ от наручников точно там будет.  
Подцепив кончиками пальцев цепочку, Стайлз потянул на себя всю связку. Сейчас он искренне благодарил своих похитителей за то, что те сковали ему руки не за спиной.  
Провозившись не менее десяти минут с ключами, заледеневшими пальцами пытаясь открыть замок, Стайлз все же сумел освободиться.  
Содрав веревку с лодыжек и спихнув с себя охотника, он осторожно поднялся на затекшие ноги. Пошатываясь, добрался до двери и еще раз коротко рассмеялся. Этот самоуверенный придурок даже не удосужился ее закрыть!  
Оглянувшись на валяющееся тело и пожелав охотнику крепкого сна, Стайлз вывалился в коридор.  
Удача его не покидала.  
Коридор оканчивался длинной лестницей вверх и одной единственной дверь, за которой была свобода!  
Не удержавшись на ногах, Стайлз сполз на землю и позволил себе минуту передышки.   
Метрах в двух стояла припаркованная машина.  
Закрыв на ключ замок, запирающий дверь в подвал, он побрел к машине.   
Охотника хватятся, это лишь вопрос времени. Но Стайлз к тому моменту уже будет сидеть у отца в участке и вызванивать Дерека по телефону. И пусть только попробует не ответить!  
А обо всем случившемся он подумает позже.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
Спустя час, выбравшись с заброшенной фермы, находящейся в сорока километрах к югу от города, Стайлз сидел в кабинете отца, закутанный в одеяло и с теплой кружкой какао в руках.  
Предсказуемо, но ни Дерек, ни кто-либо еще из стаи телефоны не брали – абонент находится вне зоны действия сети, перезвоните позже.  
Стайлз чувствовал иррациональную обиду.  
Хлопнула дверь, и в кабинет вошел отец с незнакомым копом.  
Далее последовала унылая процедура дачи показаний: что, кто, где, когда, Стайлз, ты знаешь этих людей и прочее в том же духе.  
Стайлз рассказал чистую правду, ну, насколько мог говорить правду в подобной ситуации.  
Ожидая града вопросов о личности похитителей и возможных мотивах их действий, он отметил странность: во время рассказа о происшествии с лампами, шериф Стилински хмурился и странно поглядывал на сына.  
Когда они остались в кабинете с отцом одни, под испытующим взглядом отца было как-то неуютно сидеть и изображать невинность: кто-кто, а Джон Стилински знал своего сына как облупленного.  
– И о чем же ты умолчал?  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, пап, - пробубнили ему в ответ, уткнувшись носом в кружку.  
– Стайлз!  
Получив в ответ выразительный и недоуменный взгляд, шериф раздраженно дернул ногой.  
– Стайлз, я не слепой и не дурак, и прекрасно вижу: что-то происходит. Ты ни о чем не хочешь рассказать мне?  
– Нет.  
– Отлично. Тогда я сейчас подпишу бумагу на арест Дерека Хейла.  
– Он не виноват! – подскочил Стайлз.  
– Заметь, ты не сказал – ни при чем.   
– Вот же…  
– Рассказывай. Я долго ждал, когда ты решишься поговорить со мной откровенно. Дождался.  
Стайлз вздохнул. Помялся.  
– Окей. Но мы заключим сделку.  
– Что?  
– Я рассказываю тебе, что происходит. Выкладываю все честно, без утайки. За это ты выполнишь два моих условия.  
– Не многовато ли будет? – тяжелый вздох. – Ладно, что именно?  
– Во-первых, ты не будешь убивать Дерека, сажать Дерека в тюрьму, объявлять его в федеральный розыск или как-либо иначе препятствовать его свободному существованию.  
– Однако…  
– Во-вторых, у меня есть кое-какие вопросы, и на этот раз ты не отделаешься сказкой об удивительном везении семейства Стилински... Эй, пап, ты чего?  
Вот именно после этих слов шериф ощутимо напрягся.  
– Стайлз, с тобой что-то произошло?  
– А что, должно было?   
Вот тут вот смутные подозрения Стайлза оформились в уверенность. Нет, в конкретное знание.  
Правда, о чем было это знание, еще предстояло разобраться.  
– Па-а-ап? Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать? Ведь хочешь? Я по твоему угрюмому молчанию догадываюсь, что очень хочешь! Это что-то секретное? Опасное? И это как-то связано с нашей семьей! Неужели это?..  
– Замолчи, Стайлз, - шериф встал, схватил со стола связку ключей и, подхватив куртку, направился к двери. – Мы едем домой.  
– Пап, ты что-то от меня скрываешь, теперь я точно уверен в этом!  
– Поговорим дома. А теперь, сынок, пожалуйста, помолчи. Я должен подумать.  
Всю поезду до дома Стайлз разрывался между двумя эмоциями: детской обидой, что от него утаили что-то важное, и жгучим любопытством. Это действительно должно быть что-то стоящее! Раз уж отец и думать забыл о Дереке, на которого обычно рад спустить всех собак…  
А Джон Стилински стоял перед сложным выбором. В принципе, догадаться обо всем было несложно. Все те проблемы и неприятности, выпавшие на долю его сына, еще могли показаться чередой случайностей, но только сами по себе. Джон все же шериф, и о стае оборотней, проживающих во вверенном ему городе, знать обязан. Неприятной неожиданностью стали для него Ардженты – вот уж действительно темные лошадки! Но и те в последнее время присмирели, являя собой образец законопослушных граждан Бейкон Хиллс.  
Ох уж эти оборотни! Следовало переговорить с Дереком раньше: раз уж его сын водится с такой компанией, те должны были обеспечить ему должную защиту. Это казалось Джону само собой разумеющимся.   
В свете всего случившегося связать приезд в город банды неизвестных с оборотнями было очень легко. Джон был готов поставить свою должность шерифа против того, что это очередные охотники.  
И его сын оказался брешью в оборонительной крепости оборотней.  
Дерека убивать он не станет. Но тот еще получит за то, что не уследил за Стайлзом.  
Пора прекращать игру в молчанку.  
К огромному сожалению Джона, это означало, что и ему придется раскрыть все карты.  
Разобрав давно захламленный угол гаража, а точнее, просто сваливая все ненужное в сторону (потом уберет), Джон добрался до тайника. Вскрыв его, он достал черный мусорный пакет и направился обратно в дом.  
Со Стайлзом ему предстоял долгий разговор. Но чуть погодя.  
Зайдя в комнату сына, Стилински застал его с телефоном в руках. Несложно догадаться, кому сын звонил. Судя по расстроенному выражению лица, трубку никто так и не взял.   
И об этом они с Дереком поговорят.  
– Вот, возьми. Прочитаешь, и мы побеседуем.  
– Но, пап, мне нужно рассказать тебе о…  
– Это подождет. А я… пожалуй, мне надо выпить.  
– Тебе нельзя!  
Захлопнув дверь, Джон направился вниз, на кухню. Да. Он выпьет, расслабится, и морально подготовится к допросу со стороны любимого сына.  
  
В руках Стайлз сжимал странного вида книгу? Планшет?  
Неопознанную штуку квадратной формы, без наличия каких-либо кнопок, зазоров или опознавательных знаков, Стайлз пытался трясти, смотреть на свет, вертеть, крутить и так и этак, но ничего не выходило. Чем бы это ни было, оно оставалось тонким листом (не более двух сантиметров в ширину) непонятно чего. Вещица была сделана из неизвестного ему материала, довольно прохладного на ощупь, и весила не более пятисот грамм.  
Отец бы ни дал ему эту штуку, если бы ее невозможно было открыть.  
Сказал же: «Изучай».  
Значит, это можно как-то включить.  
С ногами усевшись на кровать, Стайлз с раздражением начал покусывать нижнюю губу.   
Ткнул пальцем в самый центр. Ничего. Попробовал прощупать заднюю и переднюю поверхность (хотя какая из них какая, он не был готов поручиться) на предмет скрытых клавиш. И опять мимо. Даже пытался говорить «включись» и «активация» на дюжине разных языков (гугл никогда не оставит в беде).  
Сдавшись спустя полчаса, спустился к отцу за помощью. Тот сказал, что понятия не имеет, что это такое и как оно открывается, но его мать завещала это Стайлзу.  
Теперь это стало делом принципа. Чертов ящик Пандоры необходимо было открыть, во что бы то ни стало.   
Но чем дальше Стайлз сидел, тем больше отчаивался. Оставалось, честно, только взять молоток и ударить посильнее. Может, принцип здесь тот же что и с грецкими орехами?  
Фыркнув, Стайлз решил попробовать любимую фишку всех киногероев фантастических телесериалов и уверенно положил ладонь в центр «планшета».  
– Ай!  
Отдернув руку, Стайлз с удивлением воззрился на пульсирующую болью конечность: кожа покраснела, и саднило, словно от ожога. Присмотревшись внимательнее, он заметил в самом центре покраснения небольшую пирамиду, заключенную в круг.  
Вдруг устройство издало слабый писк, и на верхней к Стайлзу стороне загорелось множество точек и неясных закорючек.  
Устройство пискнуло еще раз и разомкнулось, превращаясь во что-то наподобие книжки.  
Мигом забыв об обожжённой ладони, Стайлз распахнул устройство. Комнату наполнил его разочарованный стон – внутри «планшет» и впрямь являл собой книгу, с множеством тончайших голографических листов. Но содержание их было ему недоступно. Впрочем, как наверно и всем обитателям Земли.  
У Стайлза дрожали руки, когда он аккуратно перелистывал листы.  
– С ума сойти… этого просто не может быть…  
Конечно, от невозможности узнать, что же за информация хранится на данном носителе, обидно было до зубовного скрежета…   
Эта вещь одним своим существованием подтверждала наличие иного разума!  
Стоп! Вспомнив, что «планшетник» принадлежал его матери и был завещан ему, Стайлз конкретно подвис. И именно поэтому не заметил, как по листам прошла смутная рябь, после которой непонятные закорючки сменились вполне понятными символами и словами.  
Вздрогнув от еще одной резкой трели, Стайлз посмотрел вниз и его взгляд мгновенно прикипел к написанному.  
  


Бортовой журнал  
Запись 204

_  
  
Согласно межгалактическому хронометру, 19.15.7.68.208, научно-исследовательский корабль класса «искатель» за номером XS-89, столкнулся с поясом астероидов.  
Причины столкновения выясняются.  
По протоколу WD-902 были разбужены трое членов экипажа: капитан Фисс Горд`ейм, штурман Нисс Лорг`ейм и первый пилот Лисса Ург`ейм.  
В результате столкновения были пробиты ионные щиты корабля, разбиты сверхсветовые двигатели. Повреждены отсеки A-64-68, C-13, отсеки D-G, отсеки L и все последующие подверглись разгерметизации.  
Уничтожена центральная рубка управления.  
Экипаж не пострадал.  
Повреждения ##@$#%$ материала составили 78 %.  
Повреждения оборудования – 62 %.  
Повреждения бортового компьютера – 91 %.  
Дальнейший полет до точки назначения неосуществим.  
Командой ведутся поиски пригодной для жизни планеты. Расчет осуществляется по имеющимся картам астронавигации за 11.10.7.61.208С.  
Капитаном принято решение о выведении экипажа из анабиоза.  
  
_

Лейтенант Звездного Флота Лисса Ург`ейм  
Звездная дата 19.15.7.68.208C

_  
  
  
_

Бортовой журнал  
Запись 205

_  
  
Запасы кислорода – 46 % и продолжают убывать.  
В обшивке корабля множественные микротрещины, которые без специального оборудования отследить не представляется возможным.   
Весь энергоресурс уходит на поддержание системы жизнеобеспечения в модуле вторичной системы управления и на поддержание работы маршевых двигателей.   
Прочие отсеки отстыкованы.   
При процессе пробуждения экипажа обнаружена неполадка в системе НЕЙРО-А-2. Шестеро не вышли из гиперсна (см. Приложение о потерях).   
Штурман Нисс Лорг`ейм нашел две пригодные для функционирования планеты – тип С, в астрокартах закреплён за номером ZS11-M32, обитаема, и тип В, в астрокартах закреплён за номером СS56-G12, необитаема.  
Решение о маршруте следования будет принято посредством голосования.  
  
_

Лейтенант Звездного Флота Лисса Ург`ейм  
Звездная дата 19.18.7.68.208C

_  
  
  
  
_

Бортовой журнал  
Запись 206

_  
  
  
Определена цель полета - тип С, в астрокартах закреплён за номером ZS11-M32, обитаема. Контакт зарегистрирован 4.48.2.79.174C (согласно межгалактическому хронометру). Раса типа #* &&^>$#%, агрессивны (по шкале Тор`ейм – 11 из 15 возможных). Контакт нежелателен.   
Целесообразным было бы предпочесть второй вариант, но у экипажа недостаточно ресурсов. Предположительно (с точностью до 79, 345678%), терраформирование является невозможным в виду ограниченности ресурсов.  
До новой точки назначения – 46.12.3.0.0.   
На время полета экипаж будет погружен в гиперсон.  
  
_

Лейтенант Звездного Флота Лисса Ург`ейм  
Звездная дата 19.21.7.68.208C

_  
  
  
  
_

Бортовой журнал  
Запись 207

_  
  
Я осталась одна.  
6.0.0.0.0 назад скончался Нисс.   
Остальные погибли при посадке.  
Корабль разбился в пустынной местности, но при падении я видела город неподалеку. Думаю, что смогу добраться до него пешком.  
Согласно данным с сохраненных инфокристалов, наши расы достаточно похожи, и, возможно, я смогу выдавать себя за выходца с Земли.  
Нет никаких данных об уровне современной инфраструктуры ZS11-M32. Но оставаться рядом с кораблем мне кажется слишком опасным.  
Большинство оружия было уничтожено, но у меня сохранилось несколько *&:”<$# гранат. Корабль никогда больше не полетит. Его и трупы членов экипажа считаю необходимым уничтожить.  
Забираю с собой бортовой журнал, лингвопередатчик и парализатор.  
Да поможет мне ^$~#@(!@.  
  
_

Лисса Ург`ейм  
Звездная дата 23.34.10.68.208C

_  
  
  
_

Вторая запись на Земле

_  
  
Что ж, поначалу пришлось трудно.  
Сбежать с корабля я успела как раз вовремя. Буквально через час там были агенты правительственных служб. Искать меня не пытались, значит, замаскировать свои следы мне удалось.  
Впрочем, я сомневаюсь в том, что этот журнал когда-либо увидит Бюро Полетов, поэтому не вижу больше смысла фиксировать в нем каждую мелочь.   
Более того, лучше будет его спрятать. Мне повезло затеряться среди местных людей, но иногда не знаешь, какая мелочь способна тебя выдать.  
Эта планета удивительна.  
Но люди… люди здесь жестоки. Я боюсь их.  
Мне приходится скрывать свою сущность и свои силы – ко всему прочему, мы сильно различаемся.  
В этот сектор галактики не летают наши корабли. Я застряла здесь.  
Иногда я жалею, что не погибла со всеми…  
  
_

Теперь Лиза.  
19.34.10.69.208С  
5 марта 1989 год

_  
  
  
  
Я никогда бы не открыла этот дневник вновь, если бы не обстоятельства…  
Я умираю от человеческой болезни и эта запись для тебя, мой мальчик.  
Джон знает многое, но не все. Боюсь, что он не сможет ответить на твои вопросы, и в этом моя вина.   
Если ты держишь в руках этот дневник, бывший некогда бортовым журналом, значит, твоя жизнь сильно изменилась.   
Я попытаюсь очень коротко описать тебе всю суть: к сожалению, нет ни времени, ни сил.  
Ты всегда был смышленым мальчиком, и уже наверняка все понял. Да, я действительно принадлежу к другой расе. Инорасник, кажется, так модно говорить в последнее время.  
Мой дом очень далеко от Земли, и ты никогда его не увидишь. Поэтому я не считаю нужным рассказывать о нем.  
Важнее другое.  
Все дети моей расы в глазах людей обладают удивительными способностями. Мы называем это «энергией жизни». Ею обладают и люди, но в большинстве случаев она ничтожно мала и редко проявляет себя. Исключениями являются ясновидцы, провидцы и целители (конечно, те из них, что не являются шарлатанами). Во мне эта «энергия жизни» в сотни раз сильнее.  
Я могу заживлять раны свои и чужие, перенаправляя энергию в тело исцеляемого, - это особенность метаболизма, присущая всем представителям нашей расы. И тебе в том числе. В детстве мы с Джоном замечали проявление этого свойства, но лишь в стрессовых ситуациях. Оно и к лучшему, иначе бы тебе не стало жизни на Земле.   
Еще одна массовая способность нашей расы – воздействовать на материальные объекты мира. Люди Земли прозвали данную способность телекинезом.   
Достаточно часто у моих соотечественников развито еще от одной до трех способностей, но здесь уже возможны вариации. Например, своей жизненной энергией я могу воздействовать на элементы растительного мира, изменяя их структуру. Гораздо слабее получалось у меня влиять на умы гуманоидных созданий, внушая им нужные мне мысли.  
Способностей множество. Я не вижу смысла пытаться перечислить все. Некоторые не проявляют себя никогда.  
Первый всплеск происходит в возрасте восьми лет. Следующий – в шестнадцать. Бывают задержки в развитии, отставание. Способности моего младшего брата раскрылись в двадцать два года. Это не норма, но так бывает.  
В восемь лет ты не проявлял никаких нетипичных для человеческого ребенка реакций (кроме описанных выше случаев усиленной регенерации).  
Я была так счастлива.   
Сейчас меня мучает мысль, что я не увижу твое шестнадцатилетние, и не смогу помочь в случае пробуждения способностей.  
Но если это все же случится, сынок, помни одно: ты должен скрывать свои способности! От этого зависит твоя безопасность и твоя жизнь.  
Я не смогу обучать тебя…  
Советую лишь одно: слушай свое сердце, оно подскажет верный путь.  
(Лично для меня трансформирование жизненной энергии для дальнейшего ее использования сопровождалось покалыванием кончиков пальцев. Но здесь опять же, все индивидуально).  
В этом планшете ты сможешь найти кое-какую информацию об основных типах силы и способах взаимодействия с ней.  
Удачи.  
  
Помни: я люблю тебя, Дженим. И я всегда с тобой.  
  
_

Лиза Стилински.  
7 июля 2006 года.

  
  
  
  
Стайлз молча спустился в гостиную.  
– Я. Не. Верю…  
– Удивительно! Люди порой так жаждут чуда, а когда оно случается, бегут от него как от чумы…  
– Это не смешная шутка, пап.  
– А ты серьезно думаешь, что я мог бы так пошутить?  
– Нет.  
– Спасибо и на этом.  
Шериф приложился к бутылке с виски.  
Стайлз даже не заметил.  
– То есть мама и правда…  
– Свалилась с Луны? Настоящая правда! Сам видел, как у нее в руках цветы распускаются. Тарелки по кухне летали, бывало. И это не фигура речи.  
– Папа, ты пьян.  
– О нет, это нервное. Чтобы напиться, полбутылки маловато, - невесело хохотнул шериф.  
– Ну и? Лампа, да, Стайлз?  
– Настолько очевидно?  
– Если знать, куда смотреть… то да. Он тебя напугал?  
– Типа того…  
– Типа того… Кровь откуда?  
– Ой, точно! – вскочил Стайлз.   
Зеркало отразило совершенно гладкую щеку. Весь пережитый кошмар остался только в его воспоминаниях.  
– Не буду надоедать расспросами, все равно не ответишь… Стайлз, ты понимаешь, что о таком не стоит говорить вслух?  
– Конечно. Но можно же…  
– Не можно! Даже своим дружкам-оборотням говорить не стоит.  
Стайлз удивленно вылупился на отца.  
– А ты чего ожидал? Я твою мать раскрыть сумел, в свое время. А тут какая-то стая оборотней! Как бы они не шифровались, нередко за Хейлами водились всякие темные делишки. И не смотри на меня так. Об их существования я знал еще до твоего рождения. Компанию ты себе выбрал, прямо скажем…  
– А что не так?   
– В который раз у тебя проблемы из-за них?  
– Бывает! Но мы всегда сами справлялись со своими проблемами, и все было в порядке!   
– Но в этот раз!..  
Назревающую перепалку прервал звонок телефона.  
Стайлз ответил, с облегчением уходя от щекотливой темы.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Твоими молитвами, Дерек. Чувак, какого хрена ты не отвечал? Я оказался в настоящей заднице!  
– Сейчас ты в безопасности?  
– Да, но!..  
– Я буду через час. Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Дерек, постой, мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе!..  
В трубке зазвучали короткие гудки.  
– Терпеть не могу, когда он так делает! Что, дослушать сложно?! Бесит просто!  
Джон фыркнул.  
– Когда он приедет?  
– Через час.  
– Отлично. Иди, отдохни, Стайлз, у тебя был трудный день.  
– Мне нужно спрятать от тебя пистолет?  
– Не доверяешь?  
– Ну, Дерек все равно не умрет, мало ли, тебе захочется пострелять?  
– Поспи, Стайлз, – устало улыбнулся шериф.  
– Не пей больше, пап.  
Конечно же, Стайлз проспал все на свете.  
Когда он проснулся, шериф и Дерек сидели на кухне, вполне мирно беседуя.   
– Ты едешь со мной.  
– Что? Куда?! – все еще сонный, Стайлз туго соображал.  
– Это не обсуждается.  
– Па-ап?  
– С Дереком ты будешь в большей безопасности. Прости, но я не могу приставить к тебе полицейского-сопровождающего, да и толку от него будет не слишком много. Если тебя схватят во второй раз…  
– А ты? Один из охотников угрожал расправой над тобой!  
– Буду ночевать на работе. Не думаю, что они решатся штурмовать участок.  
– Но ты не можешь сидеть там вечно!  
– Я не представляю для них особенного интереса. В отличие от тебя, сынок, – шериф встал из-за столы, и, подойдя к Стайлзу, крепко сжал его плечи, подбадривая и успокаивая. – Поезжай с Дереком. Я постараюсь дать делу ход, и на законных основаниях выпнуть этих парней из города.   
Все это время Дерек молчал, спокойно глядя на общение отца и сына.  
– Я подожду в машине. Возьми самое необходимое, но немного, – через минуту хлопнула входная дверь.  
– Ты знаешь, куда мы поедем?  
– Нет, и это к лучшему!  
– Пап!  
– Будь на связи. Я обещаю быть осторожным. А теперь поднимись наверх, собери вещи. И не забудь, о чем мы говорили до прихода Дерека.  
– Хорошо, пап. Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь?  
– И я тебя. Иди.  
Спустя пять минут Стайлз сел в камаро Дерека.  
– Ну, волчара, куда поедем?  
Дерек взглянул тяжело и угрюмо, заводя мотор.  
– Я чую кровь.  
– Не мои проблемы, носи зажимы для носа.   
– Они тебе что-то сделали?  
– Так, пара царапин. Наручники снять пытался, вот и растер запястья, – отмахнулся Стайлз.  
Дерек вскользь глянул на него, не отрываясь от дороги.  
– Извини.  
Стилински аж поперхнулся.  
– Чего-о-о?  
– Извини. Такого не повторится.  
– Ого. Ну, чувак… это круто. Я впечатлен. Э-э-э, извинения приняты.  
Дерек молча кивнул.  
Разговор прервался. Ехать в тишине было для Стайлза настоящей пыткой.   
– Эмм… долго еще?  
– Минут двадцать.  
– Что, ваше супер-пупер укрытие в черте города? Я думал это какая-нибудь крепость за пределами Бейкон Хиллс!  
– Нет.  
– Как всегда, мистер разговорчивость… Что же ты тогда до нас час целый ехал?  
– Были дела.  
– Какие?  
– Тебя не касающиеся.  
– Дерек, утром я перенес чудовищные страдания, но не выдал охотникам ни капли информации! Ты не ценишь моих стараний?   
– Стайлз, заткнись.  
Дерек включил радио, ставя тем самым точку в разговоре.  
Стайлз фыркнул. Ну и ладно. У него тоже гордость есть.  
  
  
Потянулись томительные дни затяжной локальной войны. Стайлзу в это запретили влезать, да и вообще, не слишком тактично ткнули носом в то, что он в доме на положении особо охраняемого объекта, но не более.   
Стайлз закатывал глаза, деланно ворчал, но внутренне был доволен – у него было, чем заняться. Говоря откровенно, на фоне его открытия вся эта канитель с охотниками отошла на задний план. Охотники у них чуть ли не каждый год объявляются, пытаясь донести до оборотней свою любовь посредством аконита, а вот новость о том, что ты – наполовину неземное создание – это случай исключительный. Громогласно объявив, что лучший гений и стратег в этом доме удаляется для решения возникшей проблемы и просит, нет, требует! его не беспокоить, Стайлз заперся в выделенной ему комнате.  
При других обстоятельствах он бы с огромным интересом исследовал дом, совал бы нос во все планы, присутствовал на тренировках стаи, но не сейчас.  
Стайлз изучал. Он будто бы заново учился дышать, говорить, ходить, делать совершенно обычные вещи. Мир вокруг не изменился, но изменился он сам и его взгляд на это действительность и мироощущение.  
Это было прекрасно. Захватывающе. Необычно. Пугающе. Все вместе и по отдельности.  
Спустя шесть дней, мучительных дней, наполненных нетерпением, жгучим предвкушением, ожиданием чуда, Стайлз смог осознанно воспользоваться своей силой. Он уронил со стены полку, лежа на кровати.   
Именно тогда он вспомнил, каким образом все случилось в первый раз.  
К вечеру он совершенно точно мог сказать, что для ментального усилия ему нужно предельно четко представить картинку того, что он хочет совершить. То есть, как бы сначала проиграть в своем мозгу ситуацию, после чего она повторится в реальности. Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
Резать себя, чтобы проверить пределы собственной регенерации, Стайлз не решился. Положился на записи в планшетнике: модифицированный ДНК-код, позволяющий без воздействия стимуляторов восстанавливать клетки за доли секунд – и это уже не плохо. Но не бессмертный. Конечно, было бы интересно узнать, сможет ли он восстановиться после смертельной раны, но специально проверять не было желания. Да и подсказывало что-то: с подобным образом жизни еще представится случай.  
Таким образом, спустя две недели импровизированного заключения, Стайлз наконец-то решил: он готов к диалогу с окружающим миром.  
И выполз на разведку.  
На кухне обнаружились Дерек и Питер, что-то тихо обсуждавшие до его прихода, но мгновенно замолчавшие, стоило ему подойти на расстояние, доступное человеческому слуху.  
– Всем привет! А молочка не найдется?  
– В холодильнике, - буркнул Дерек, сверля Стилински настороженным взглядом.  
–Дерек, что ты до сих пор такой хмурый? Встряхнись, волчара! Как дела на линии фронта?  
– Твой отец просил не вмешивать тебя во все это.  
– Папы здесь нет, так что узнать ему неоткуда, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Или ты теперь у него на коротком поводке?  
Дерек недовольно рыкнул и отвернулся. Ну да, пялиться в темноту за окном гораздо интереснее. Стайлз, конечно, допускал, что со своим зрением Дерек видит больше него, но вряд ли созерцание деревьев так уж увлекательно.  
– Питер! Какой чудесный вечер, не находишь?  
– Действительно.  
– Может быть, ты поделишься со мной новостями?  
– С удовольствием, - тонко улыбнулся старший Хейл. – Вчера загнали двоих охотников в ловушку, на старой лесопилке. Славная была охота.  
Взгляд Питера стал подозрительно мечтательным.  
– И?  
– И все.  
– А с охотниками-то что?  
– Все. Кончились, - плотоядно улыбнулся он.  
Стайлз поежился. Нашел, кого спрашивать. И Дерек одобрил?  
Дерек продолжал неподвижно сидеть, все так же пялясь в окно. Видимо, общаться он не желал.  
Что ж, если не из чего выбирать…  
– А где все? В доме подозрительно тихо.  
– На охоте.  
– У лесопилки? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
– Может там, может еще где…  
Стилински скривился. Говорить с Питером он не любил. Тот, в отличие от Дерека, вроде и отвечал, но отвечал так, что продолжать разговор дальше не хотелось.  
Порой Стайлзу казалось, что все худшие качества Хейлы передавали друг другу из поколения в поколение. Что-то вроде семейной традиции на генетическом уровне. Вот только чем больше поколений, тем все хуже. Дети Дерека вообще говорить не будут. Только рычать.  
Стайлз хихикнул, представив эту картину.  
Оба оборотня с интересом воззрились на него. Согнав с лица шкодливую улыбочку, Стайлз замахал на них руками, мол, ничего, не обращайте внимания.  
– Что ж, Стайлз, - елейно начал Питер. – Я рад, что тебе, наконец, лучше. Видимо, потрясение оказалось немалым, раз мы были лишены возможности лицезреть тебя почти две недели. Счастливейшие дни в моей жизни. Тишайшие.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, Питер. Искренне желаю тебе прямо сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в водах Антарктики. Чтоб у тебя хвост отмерз…  
Пусть думают что хотят. Что у Стайлза нервы сдали, или ему нужна передышка.  
Правду он рассказывать не собирался.  
Вдалеке хлопнула входная дверь. В коридоре послышалось невнятный шум, возгласы, рык.  
Вытянув шею, Стайлз попытался рассмотреть, что там происходит. Стул опасно накренился.  
– Стайлз, сядь нормально. Свалишься.  
– Да, мамочка.  
Передние ножки стула с грохотом опустились на пол.  
– У нас проблемы, - в кухню ввалился тяжело дышащий Скотт. – Айзека подстрелили.  
Дерек и Питер встали рывком, направляясь в коридор. Стайлз – за ними.  
–В этот раз они подготовились лучше. Мы убили двоих, но потом они достали пули с аконитом, и Айзек подставился случайно.   
– Вы не притащили хвост?   
– Нет, точно нет. Они быстро отстали от нас, мы проверяли.  
– Хорошо.  
Питер взвалил Лейхи на плечо. Тот сдавлено застонал, скаля клыки.   
– Стайлз, останься здесь.  
–Что?! Я могу помочь.  
– Стайлз! ТЫ останешься здесь. Я обещал твоему отцу.  
– Обещал, что я буду в безопасности! Так я в безопасности! Я хочу помочь Айзеку!  
– Я обещал, что ты будешь в стороне от всего. Просто иди в свою комнату.   
– Нет, черт побери!  
– Ты пойдешь сам, или я оттащу тебя наверх за шкирку. Решай.  
Стайлз со злостью смотрел на Дерека. Он что, безрукий и безногий калека?!   
– Хорошо, Дерек. Отлично. Пойду к себе.  
Взбешенно развернувшись, Стайлз фурией взлетел по лестнице. Громко хлопнула дверь.  
Дерек вздохнул, устало опуская плечи. Так будет лучше. Безопаснее для самого Стайлза.   
  
Айзека поставили на ноги без проблем. Отлежался ночь, и снова забегал, жив и здоров.  
Стайлз объявил стае во главе с Дереком бойкот.   
Он лучше будет совершенствоваться. В телекинезе ему удалось неплохо продвинуться, и теперь это давалось ему легко и просто. А в первые дни чуть ли не кровь носом текла. Способности развивались быстро. До определенного момента, а потом нужно было усиленно тренироваться, чтобы выйти за рамки данного природой предела. Хапнуть уровень. К сожалению, как это сделать, или как понять, где твоя граница, - об этом Стайлз не нашел ни словечка. Приписные истины, видать.  
А вот раскрыть свою третью, «универсальную для каждого» способность никак не мог. В планшетнике оказалось что-то вроде пособия, раскрывающего основные типы сил, их характеристику и неявные проявления, с помощью которых можно были определить свой «дорос», дар. В книге, найденной Стайлзом, было описано несколько основных, и наиболее распространенных, способностей, к которым были даны методики выявления.   
Конечно, Стайлзу импонировали больше всего телепатия, создание фантомов, псиония сознания, немного даже абсорбция памяти. К сожалению, ни к чему из этого расположен он не был.  
Промучившись несколько вечеров кряду, Стайлз смирился.   
Либо узнает, либо нет. Прочитал он про все имеющиеся в каталоге способности. Следовательно, в теории он подкован. А значит, и на практике сумеет определить, чем же он располагает, если когда-нибудь оно себя проявит.  
Сидеть взаперти ему, честно говоря, надоело.  
Только решив забыть свою обиду и великодушно вновь начать общаться с Дереком (с остальными он уже и так несколько дней общался), Стайлз решительно направился налаживать отношения. Хотел одно, а застал стаю собирающейся. На вопрос: «Вы куда?», получил лаконичный ответ: «На охоту». Видимо, Дереку надоело жить на полуосадном положении, и стая отправилась на тотальную зачистку.  
Естественно, Стайлз остался в доме. Никто и не сомневался.  
Повозмущавшись для виду, Стайлз уныло поплелся в зал. Посмотреть телевизор, или там почитать, - в общем, до возвращения стаи нужно было как-то убить время.  
По ТВ он не нашел ничего интересного, книг в доме не оказалось. Так что Стайлз завалился с ногами на диван и принялся рыться в ноутбуке, пытаясь наверстать свои две недели вне социума: вся информация о мире за это время прошла мимо него.   
Незаметно для себя, он заснул.  
Проснулся он далеко за полночь.   
Шея немилосердно болела. С шипением разогнувшись, Стайлз помассировал мыщцы, покрутил головой. Вроде улеглось.  
В комнате стояла темнота, разбиваемая лишь рассеянным светом луны из окна. Зевнув, Стайлз спихнул ноут с колен и, на ходу потягиваясь, направился на кухню – в горле пересохло.  
Странно, обычно если ему удавалось заснуть, он редко просыпался раньше утра. Конечно, если его что-нибудь не разбудит, - сон у Стайлза был всегда чуткий и беспокойный.  
Но вокруг было тихо.  
Слишком тихо.  
Стайлз замер со стаканом в руках.  
На кухне висел огромный кондиционер, что непрестанно, днем и ночью, гонял воздух. Раньше здесь было что-то вроде ресторана с огромной пристройкой наверху.  
Сейчас в доме царила тишина. Стайлз слышал, как капает вода из крана и разбивается о хромированную поверхность раковины.  
Он осторожно поставил стакан на стол. Внезапно задрожали руки.  
Тихо, на цыпочках он поднялся на второй этаж, перешагнув четвертую и седьмую ступеньки – те страшно скрипели, стоило на них наступить.  
Второй этаж его не удовлетворил, и Стайлз забрался на чердак.  
Ладони вспотели, сердце пойманной птицей стучало в груди.  
Осторожно выглянув в слуховое окно, Стайлз обмер. У дома стояли две незнакомые машины, а вокруг прогуливались охотники.  
Везет как утопленнику.  
  
  
Стайлз лихорадочно пытался придумать план действий. Нет, лучше план побега. Да-да, сбежать – вот самое разумное решение.  
Оставалось только решить главный вопрос – как?!  
Он успел насчитать шестерых. Всего-то! Шесть взрослых, здоровых мужиков, с оружием, привыкших сражаться со всем паранормальным. Он справится.   
Только вот если охотники здесь, где носит стаю? Но времени думать над этим вопросом просто не оставалось. Чужаки уже штурмовали дверь.  
Внизу раздался грохот вынесенной с петель и упавшей двери.   
«Думай, Стайлз, думай!»  
Внизу – две комнаты, кухня и просторный зал. Обойти их у них не займет много времени. Под лестницей напротив входной двери – спуск в подвал. Если они не полные идиоты, то разделятся, часть пойдет вниз, остальные отправятся исследовать второй этаж.  
И точно. Заскрипела ступенька. Четвертая.   
На лестнице в полголоса выругались.  
– Если бы здесь были бы чертовы оборотни, они давно вцепились бы тебе в глотку. Бен, давай, поднимайся.  
– Тогда к чему так осторожничать?  
– Лишним не будет. Шевелись!  
«Бен? Да быть не может…»  
Разговаривать охотники говорили громким шепотом. В вязкой тишине дома их было прекрасно слышно.  
Стайлз ползком метнулся к чердачному люку, и чуть приоткрыл его, раскрыв подпорку. В доме темно, лишь в коридоре горят неяркие светильники, на улице ночь, есть неплохие шансы остаться незамеченным. Зато так он сможет следить за перемещением охотников.  
Скрипнула вторая ступенька.  
Еще через секунду на лестнице показался первый человек. Он шел, осторожно переставляя ноги, медленно оглядываясь. В руках он держал охотничью винтовку, которой сейчас осторожно водил из стороны в сторону. Стайлз не сомневался, что стреляет он превосходно.  
Что ж, пора было начинать концерт.  
Охотников поднялось всего только двое. Переглянувшись между собой, они разошлись. Всего на втором этаже было 3 помещения: две небольшие комнатки и маленькая кладовая.  
Стайлз молил небеса. И есть! Бен зашел именно в его комнату. Дождавшись, пока из коридора исчезнет второй охотник, Стайлз вдохнул. И сосредоточился.  
Обе двери захлопнулись. Тихо щелкнули замки. Все. Теперь чужаки надежно заперты.  
– Эй, какого черта?!  
– Твою мать, что за шутки!  
– Рон, тебя тоже заперло?  
– Да, дверь сама по себе захлопнулась!  
– Сноси!  
Плохо, плохо, плохо!  
Стайлз зажмурился и представил будто дверь, за которой он закрыл этого Ронни, закупорил огромный дубовый шкаф.   
Охотник бился в пустую.  
С Беном было проще – в той комнате Стилински жил, и прекрасно помнил ее. Воспроизведя картинку у себя в голове, Стайлз представил, как в воздух медленно поднимается прикроватная тумбочка и со всей дури бьет охотника по затылку.  
Послышался грохот, за дверью комнаты Стайлза наступила тишина.  
– Бен? Что за грохот? Ты выбил дверь? Эй, Бен, отзовись!  
Стайлз хищно улыбнулся. Если снизу не примчалась подмога, значит, остальные точно спустились в подвал.  
Раньше, именно в подвале, пока здесь стоял придорожный ресторанчик, располагался огромный морозильник. Точнее говоря, морозильник там и остался, просто сейчас он был отключен.   
Жестоко. Впрочем, на войне все средства хороши.  
Металлическая дверь плавно затворилась. Бронепластины вошли в заданные пазы, запирая дверь намертво. Ее можно было открыть лишь двумя способами: ключами (что всегда хранились только у Дерека), либо вырезав резаком.   
И последний штрих.  
Провод от морозильника, извиваясь подобно черной гадюке, медленно поднялся в воздух. Со второй попытки штепсель попал в розетку.  
Стайлз мысленно извинился и вспомнил тумблер. Мысленно потянув за рычаг, он вывернул его по максимуму.   
Полчаса, и в холодильнике будут только замороженные статуи. Сюрприз для стаи, снеговики в подарок.  
Стайлз радостно улыбнулся, открывая крепко зажмуренные глаза.  
В носу странно защекотало, а по губам потекло что-то теплое. Удивленно проведя пальцами, он разглядел кровь.   
Ого. Кажется, перестарался.   
И вдруг голова закружилась, а его самого ощутимо повело.  
Стайлз утратил концентрацию лишь на миг, но охотнику этого хватило. С громким криком тот выбил дверь плечом.  
– Бен! Я выбрался! Что за чертовщина творится в этом доме?! Бен, эй, Бен? Дружище, ты в порядке? Дьявол! – судя по звукам, человек пытался выбить дверь и вторую дверь, но с другой стороны ее подпирало тело лежащего в отключке охотника.  
– Я за тобой вернусь, дружище. Только разберусь в происходящем, - угрожающе произнес он.  
Стайлз сглотнул и принялся медленно отползать к противоположной стене.   
– Так, так, так… Кто бы ты ни был, где бы ты ни был… я тебя найду. И я просто печенкой чую, что ты, маленькая тварюшка, на чердаке. Я тебя…  
– Эй, Рон! Что у вас там? Бен не отвечает, Том и Джим тоже, - раздавшийся голос сопровождало шипение и треск помех. Рация, его спасла чертова рация.  
– У нас тут какая-то чертовщина творится. Все двери позапирало. Подозреваю, что парней захлопнуло в подвале.  
– У нас по приборам подскочило электромагнитное излучение.   
– Призрак?  
– Хрен его знает. Нечисть притягивает нечисть. Мы сейчас поднимемся.  
– Нет, оставайтесь на улице. Если это призрак, будь он по-настоящему силен, уже мог бы убить нас. Нет, я думаю, что это пацан шутит.  
– Пацан? Тот, сынок шерифа? Он обычный человек, ничего сверхъестественного.  
– Ага, и при этом в стае. Может он ведьмак. По крайней мере, такие штучки в их стиле. Я пойду, проверю чердак. А ты пошли Макса, пусть откроет этих придурков внизу. Все, до связи.  
– Окей.  
Призрак? Полупрозрачный силуэт человека, по собственной воле способный появляться перед глазами человека и исчезать?  
Мама родная, Стайлз бы сейчас душу отдал, только бы на секунду стать привидением.  
Бежать с чердака было некуда.  
Охотник подпрыгнул, хватаясь за лестницу и вытягивая ее вниз.   
Стайлз обмер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на крышку люка. Раздался скрип застонавшей под немалым весом лестницы, а после люк распахнулся. Охотник высунулся по плечи, в одной руке держа фонарь, в другой – пневматический пистолет.  
Стайлза ослепило светом.  
– Что за черт?   
Охотник залез на чердак полностью, удивленно оглядываясь.  
Потом подошел к окошку, распахнул его и громко заорал:  
– Здесь никого!  
С улицы послышался ответный крик:  
– Значит точно долбанный призрак! Приборы зашкаливают! Принести соль?!  
Ронни еще раз подозрительно осмотрел помещение.  
– Нет! Сначала оборотни!  
Захлопнув окно, охотник в последний раз окинул стены подозрительным взглядом.  
– Поживи еще немного. Но мы за тобой еще вернемся.  
И, поставив пистолет на предохранитель, спрыгнул вниз, захлопнув за собой люк.  
А Стайлз смотрел на свои полупрозрачные ладони и не мог поверить в происходящее.  
Чуть придя в себя и оставив все вопросы на потом, Стайлз решил проследить за людьми.  
А раз он теперь настоящее привидение, значит – должен проходить сквозь стены. Как Патрик Суэйзи в «Привидении», точно!  
Первая попытка окончилась неудачно – Стайлз больно треснулся лбом о потолочную балку, слишком резко вскочив. Он зашипел, пританцовывая от боли и смаргивая слезы.   
Но ведь должно это работать! Стал же он невидимым!   
С ненавистью посмотрев на свои ноги, Стайлз представил, как они медленно просачиваются сквозь пол, утопая в досках.  
Стоял как дурак минут десять, раз за разом прокручивая это в голове. И, когда почти отчаялся, это произошло.  
Он ухнул вниз.   
Хорошо хоть хватило ума не заорать. Свалился он практически на головы охотникам.   
Ошалело утвердившись на ногах, Стайлз испуганно убедился: до сих пор прозрачный.  
Из-за стены раздавались голоса:  
– В доме никого нет.  
– Точно призрак, говорю вам!   
– Поэтому и оборотней здесь уже нет. Известно всем, что призраки терпеть не могут оборотней и всегда выживают их со своей территории.  
– Призрак способен напугать матерую стаю?  
– Напугать – вряд ли. А вот достать – пожалуйста. Не забывай о слухе оборотней. А теперь представь, что у тебя над ухом день за днем, не переставая, кто-нибудь воет. Так и с катушек слететь недолго.  
– Думаешь, поэтому они и уехали? Следы у дома свежие, они не так давно были тут.  
– Ну, может я и ошибаюсь, и стая с местным полтергейстом живет душа в душу. Но сейчас хозяев нет дома и этим надо воспользоваться. Спрячем здесь аконит, если они вернутся, он ослабит их. Скоро там Макс закончит?  
– Ты не разрешил резать дверь. Пока подберет ключ, пока вскроет – нужно время.   
– Пусть поторапливается. Вы хоть догадались отключить морозилку?  
– Еще бы. Может, все же кончим призрака прямо сейчас?  
– Не пори чушь. Он не показывается, значит, навредить мы ему не можем. Перерывать дом в поисках старых вещей, которые возможно ему принадлежали, нет времени. Закончим со стаей, узнаем, кто умер здесь, и сожжем кости.   
– Странно это. Поле словно взбесилось, а он только и смог, что двери позакрывать, да табуреткой Бена приложить.  
– Может это добрый призрак?  
– Да пошли вы, остряки…  
Охотники радостно заржали.  
– Ладно, Бен, ты посиди, а мы пойдем, разложим аконит, на случай, если стая сюда еще вернется.  
– Валите, валите...  
Мимо Стайлза, прижавшегося к стеночке, прошли двое.  
Мешать им он не видел смысла и тихо скользнул на кухню.  
Бен сидел на стуле, прижав к темечку полотенце со льдом. Цвет лица у него был землисто-серый, и выглядел он нехорошо.  
Крепости его черепа можно было позавидовать: два сотрясения за неполный месяц – это сильно.  
Стайлз не чувствовал раскаяния.   
Его бы убили без промедления, в этом он не сомневался.  
Глядя на своего несостоявшегося убийцу, в нем что-то словно перемнкуло. Захотелось пошутить. Очень зло пошутить.  
Подкравшись сзади, Стайлз дунул охотнику на шею.  
Заорав, тот подскочил, как ужаленный, дико озираясь.  
Стайлз захохотал, сгибаясь пополам и держась за живот.  
– Сво-о-о-лочь! А ну покажись!  
Стайлз засмеялся пуще прежнего – Бен явно чуть не наложил в штаны, по перекошенной морде видно было.  
Не учел он одного – дурные шутки имеют тенденцию плохо заканчиваться.  
Бен судорожным движением руки выхватил из-за пояса джинс пистолет и разрядил всю обойму.  
Прямо в тот угол, где стоял Стайлз.  
Смех резко оборвался.  
– Не нравится, да, тварь, не нравится?! – дрожащими пальцами Бен вытянул пустую обойму, бросил ее на пол и полез в карман за новой.  
В кухню ворвались только что ушедшие охотники.  
– Бен, какого хрена?!  
– А ну отдай!  
Отобрав у него пистолет, его силой усадили на табурет.  
– Ты чего устроил тут?  
– Теперь оборотни точно поймут, что здесь кто-то был…  
Да уж. В стене остались впечатляющие дыры от пуль.  
Мелкими шажками отойдя в сторону, Стайлз тихонько выдохнул. Перетрухнул он знатно.  
– С-сучонок…  
– Что случилось?  
– Он на меня дунул!  
– Кто?  
– Призрак ваш сраный!  
– И поэтому ты устроил здесь стрельбище? Идиот недоделанный.   
– Так страшно ведь!  
– Страшно, это б если он тебе горло резал! Вали в машину, и не суйся мне на глаза.  
– Но, Ронни…  
– Пошел отсюда!  
– Макси закончил.  
– Уходим.  
– А как же аконит? Не везде ведь разложили…  
– Плевать, уходим! А то наш призрак еще раз пошутит, и мы, того и гляди, начнем стрелять друг в друга.… Заводите машины.  
На кухне остался только Ронни.  
– Ну, шутник, ты у меня попляшешь, - сплюнув на пол, вышел и он.  
Взвизгнули шины, проскрипел гравий, и наступила тишина.  
Стайлз медленно сполз по стенке на пол.  
  
  
  
После всего пережитого Стайлз снова вырубился, заснув прямо на кухонном полу, и провалялся так до рассвета. Но волновался он не слишком: где-то в книге он видел, что при овладении способностями, организм затрачивает много сил, практически истощая себя. Чтобы восполнить недостаток энергии, инопланетные учителя советовали как можно больше спать. Сам Стайлз спать не собирался, но мудрый организм решил все за него.  
Разлепив веки, Стайлз сел, сонно моргая.  
Удивительно, до чего может довести усталость – пока спал, он не чувствовал ничего: ни холода, ни неудобств от лежания на жестком кафеле.   
Впрочем, не чувствовал он ничего и сейчас.  
Опустив взгляд на собственные вытянутые ноги, Стайлз смог рассмотреть сквозь них синие ромбики, что украшали плитку пола.  
«Это нехорошо».  
Мысли текли вяло, заторможено, словно улитки.  
Что-то было не так.  
Стайлз осмотрелся.  
Странно. Вроде бы охотники не громили кухню, а сейчас стол был перевернут и лежал у самой стены, вместо того, чтобы занимать положенное место в центре.  
Еще он вспомнил, что стол, кажется, был привинчен к полу.   
«Ничего себе. Вот это силища должна быть, чтобы провернуть подобное».  
Стайлз уважительно покивал. На задворках мелькнула мысль, что он даже знает – кто, но быстро улетучилась.  
Вроде бы, перед тем как уснуть, он хотел что-то сделать.  
Задумчиво почесав подбородок, Стайлз поднялся на ноги и вышел из кухни, шаркая ногами.  
В коридоре он увидел снесенную с петель дверь. Тут все нормально, все на своих местах.  
А вот в зале не все было на своих местах. Диван был разодран, перевернутый телевизор грустно дымил и искрил на полу, журнальный столик, с двумя отвалившимися ножками, покоился под окном.  
Что за торнадо прошлось по дому?  
И тут Стайлз увидел их.  
Посреди комнаты стояли двое мужчин и, судя по то тому, что их губы шевелились, о чем-то оживленно разговаривали.  
Нет, приглядевшись, Стилински понял, что они кричат друг на друга.  
В уголке комнаты испуганно жались друг к другу четверо подростков.  
Все эти люди казались Стайлзу смутно знакомыми, но он не мог их вспомнить, как ни пытался.  
Двое мужчин кричат. Те в углу трясутся от ужаса.  
Ситуация казалась до боли знакомой.  
Так. Один, тот, что больше молчал, и вроде как только огрызался, Стайлзу был знаком. Ассоциировался он у него почему-то с конфетами из дуриана: вроде и карамель, но и вкус чеснока чувствуется.   
А вот второй никаких ассоциаций не вызывал, но ему почему-то хотелось доверять целиком и полностью.   
«Дерек» словно кто-то подсказал в голове.  
Стайлз произнес это имя вслух, пытаясь распробовать его, разложить на оттенки.   
Ситуация в комнате тут же изменилась.  
Мужчины перестали спорить, а напротив, замолчали, и напряженно вглядывались в пространство перед собой, принюхиваясь. Четверка в углу тоже приободрилась, зашушукалась.  
– Стайлз?   
Словно кто-то включил звук.  
«Точно. Стайлз – это я».  
Подумав, он решил прореагировать.   
– Здесь я.  
Все ощутимо вздрогнули.   
А на Стайлза обрушились воспоминания. Секунду назад он был ничем, не соображающей пустотой, а сейчас он – Стайлз Стилински, сын, друг, наполовину инопланетянин и нянька волчьей стаи.  
– Ого… Ого! Ничего себе! – не сдержавшись, громко воскликнул он.  
Теперь Дерек (Дерек Хейл, самый невыносимый волчара к югу, северу, востоку и западу от Бейкон Хиллс, а может и во всем мире), смотрел прямо на него.  
Или, точнее, сквозь него.  
– А! Сейчас!  
Зажмурившись, Стайлз мысленно представил, как вновь обретает материальность, как бы проецируясь в ткани бытия.  
Не успел он закончить, как его тут же схватили в охапку и всего ощупали (явно в поисках повреждений).  
– Эй, Дерек, Дерек, спокойнее, я в норме.  
Тем не менее, в норме он не был. После обратного превращения чувствовал он себя паршиво: в голове плыло, руки и ноги покалывало, сердце тяжело и мучительно медленно гнало кровь по жилам.  
Хотя, это странным как раз не было: фактически, Стайлз был мертв. Ведь не бывает живых призраков.  
– Мы чувствовали твой запах. Но не слышали биения сердца, - напряженно сказал Дерек.  
– Да? А, ну это нормально, - еле ворочая языком, ответил Стилински. В горле жутко пересохло, ему казалось, что он смог бы выпить сейчас целый Атлантический океан. Если бы воду из него можно было бы пить.  
Стайлз глупо хихикнул.  
Вообще, чувствовал он себя пьяным, как после хорошей вечеринки (читай: вечеринки с большим количеством алкоголя!).  
Переглянувшись с Питером, Дерек оперативно сопроводил-дотащил Стайлза до испорченного дивана.  
– Жаль, он был мягкий… Пить кто-нибудь принесите, а?  
Скотт молнией унесся на кухню.  
Напившись, Стайлз довольно откинулся на спинку дивана.  
Вот бы поспать…  
– Что произошло, Стайлз?  
Питер. Вечно он мешает. Вечно им всем что-то надо от него.  
– Ну, пока вы прогуливались под луной, сюда нагрянула кампания охотников…  
– Это мы уже поняли.  
– Ага. Молодец, Питер, возьми собачью косточку на кухне. Так о чем я? Да. Приехали с ружьями, начали вас искать. Ну, я и решил их немного припугнуть – а что делать-то? из дома мне все равно не выбраться было. Залез на чердак, закрыл их по разным комнатам, но один все равно вырвался, - обиженно закончил Стайлз, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы от несправедливости произошедшего.  
– Он что, пьяный? – кажется, Эрика.  
– Заткнись.  
– Спасибо, Скотт. Ты настоящий друг. И я не пьяный! – важно поднял палец к потолку Стайлз. Посмотрел на него и подвис.  
Дереку пришлось взять его за руку и опустить ладонь.  
– Стайлз, как ты… почему мы тебя не видели?  
– Ого, хмурый волк, ты умеешь разговаривать!  
– Стайлз?  
– А-а-а. Тут все просто. Если тебя почти поймали, что надо сделать? Стать невидимым! Но хорошо, что я не просто стал невидимкой, а решил прикинуться призраком. Они, в отличие от невидимок, еще и нематериальные. Очень это удобно, знаете ли, когда по вам стреляют.   
У Дерека по скулам заходили желваки.  
– Что было дальше?  
– Ну, я напугал одного из них, и они уехали. Никогда не думал, что взрослый здоровый мужик может визжать таким фальцетом! Ха-ха-ха! Представляешь, Дерек?! Фальцетом!  
Стайлз смеялся и никак не мог остановиться.  
Дерек вздохнул. Виновато посмотрел на Стайлза, покачав головой. И влепил ему пощечину.  
– Да… Спасибо, пожалуй.  
Истерика прекратилась.  
– Как ты можешь объяснить это?  
– Ну, я как раз осваивал свои новые способности, и все пытался пробудить третью из них. Надо же, как интересно получилось!  
– Третью из них? – оглушено пробормотал себе под нос Дерек. – Что за способности, Стайлз?  
– Тш-ш-ш! Это секрет! Я не могу рассказывать про это!  
– Он как под наркотой, развязывающей язык, - хихикнула Эрика.  
– Это не смешно вообще-то.  
– Эй, а можно я посплю? Вы тут никуда не уходите, а вздремну минут десять, - сонно забормотал Стилински, заваливаясь на бок.  
– Нет, сначала!..  
– Отстать от ребенка, Дерек. Пусть проспится. Никуда он от нас не денется.  
– Д-да… аконит, п-щите…   
– Вот, слышал? Ты альфа, ты и иди искать аконит. Так, щенки, на выход! Стайлзу надо выспаться.  
– Питер, чего это ты раскомандовался?  
– А кто, если не я? Вон у Дерека моральное потрясение, он пока не в состоянии. Это значит…  
Дальше Стайлз уже не слушал. Он спал.  
  
  
Проснулся он спустя всего два часа.  
Очень бодрый. И очень злой.  
Проболтался!  
Сбросив теплый плед, которым кто-то заботливо его укрыл, Стайлз раздраженно заметался по комнате, словно тигр в клетке.  
Что же теперь делать-то?!  
– Чего бесишься?  
Стилински резко обернулся.  
В дверях стоял Дерек. Расслабленная поза, скрещенные на груди руки, прямой взгляд.  
Знал бы он, насколько обманчиво это напускное спокойствие.  
– Я? Я – бешусь? Совсем нет, Дерек, что ты! Тебе показалось!  
Лучшая защита – это нападение. Правило войны номер два (после «все средства хороши»).  
– Какого черта?! Где вас носило?! Вы поехали охотиться, или на пикник?! Хорошо погуляли?  
Дерек в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Положил ладони Стайлзу на плечи, успокаивая, крепко сжал.  
– Прости.  
– Что?  
– Прости, это моя ошибка. Я купился на обманку. Повелся, как малолетка. Прости.  
Неожиданно.  
– Извинения приняты.  
На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек хочет сказать что-то еще, но все тут же прошло: отстранившись, Хейл кивнул на диван.  
– Нам нужно поговорить.  
– О! Об этом.  
– Да, Стайлз, об этом.  
– А где все?  
– Патрулируют территорию.  
– Прямо все сразу?  
– Им полезно.  
Стйлз фыркнул. Забрался на диван, завернулся в плед (пахнет Дереком, его что ли?), и настороженно уставился на усевшегося на другую сторону дивана Хейла.  
– Рассказывай.  
И что было делать? Пришлось выложить все как на духу.  
Сначала Дерек фыркал, закатывал глаза, смотрел и слушал в целом скептически. Но после простенькой демонстрации сразу как-то уверовал.   
Между ними повисло молчание. Оно не было напряженным, вовсе нет. Скорее уютное, домашнее это было молчание.  
Дерек думал, а Стайлз не торопил.  
Не всем же быть скоростными.  
Наконец, Хейл заговорил.  
– Не думай, что теперь тебе будет позволено все. Ты все равно – слабейший из нас. Да, у тебя есть регенерация, но мы не знаем ее пределов. И проверять не станем! – остановил вскинувшегося было Стилински Дерек.  
– Но я!..  
– Я сказал, ты не будешь участвовать в охоте!  
– Да почему, Дерек! Я не беспомощный! И никогда им не был! Я могу постоять за себя!  
– Можешь, – угрюмо подтвердил Дерек.  
– Так какого черта я вечно в стороне?!  
– Потому что я за тебя беспокоюсь! – неожиданно рявкнул Хейл.  
– Ч-чего?  
Серьезно, это Дерек сейчас что, покраснел? Да быть не может!  
– Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
– Э-э-э… и поэтому готов запереть в подвале?  
– Да.  
– Чувак, как-то это странно, - хохотнул Стайлз. – Ты в подвале только членов стаи обычно запираешь.  
– Ты – член стаи.  
– Да черта с два! Я не обращен, я постоянно не при делах, какой из меня член стаи?  
– Полноценный.  
– Да? И какое же место я занимаю в этой стае.  
– Особое.  
Сказал, как отрезал.  
У Стайлза зашевелились волосы на макушке.  
– Особое место в стае… Волнуешься, значит… Орешь постоянно, шагу не даешь ступить…  
– Я не позволяю тебе влипать в неприятности.  
– Да, да, это и есть – жизни не давать. Хм, что еще? Вечные подколы Питера, и Эрика на меня странно косится в последнее время… и заезжаешь ты за мной последние пару месяцев постоянно, крутишься рядом. Следишь, что ли?   
– Невероятно, насколько Питер прав. Ты иногда не замечаешь того, что прямо под носом.  
Дерек грустно улыбался.  
Дерек. Улыбался.  
И тут Стайлза настигло осознание. Второе по счету.   
– Ха! Чувак, ты что, втюрился в меня? Ха-ха-ха-ха, плохая шутка, Дерек!  
Дерек промолчал. Встал и в самых дверях ответил, не оборачиваясь.  
– Я сделаю все ради твоей безопасности. Третьего промаха не будет.  
И вышел.  
Первой мыслью Стайлза было: не зарекайся.  
Второй: он попал! По крупному попал!  
Что за дешевый гейский сериал? Значит, есть брутальный альфа-самец (и в данном случае это вовсе не метафора) и задрот-школьник, помешанный на сверхъестественном. Они встречаются, поначалу не понимают друг друга, но после между ними вспыхивает неукротимая страсть и они падают в объятия друг друга. Бурный секс, жили они долго и умерли в один день. Занавес.  
Что выбивается?  
Школьник-задрот оказался не так прост.   
Стайлз фыркнул.  
Посидел, уткнувшись в подушку.  
Черт, да он же обидел Дерека! В открытую посмеялся над его чувствами! Вот он дубовая башка!  
Вскочив, чуть не упав, запутавшись в собственных ногах и пледе, Стайлз выскочил в коридор.  
– Дерек!  
Дверь была распахнута настежь. Дерек ушел к стае, патрулировать вместе с ними.  
Кажется, Золушка только что упустила своего принца.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
После этого все как-то застыло.  
Стайлз застыл, пытаясь разобраться в себе, и выловить Дерека, успешно скрывающегося от него.   
Конфликт между охотниками и оборотнями застыл – ни туда, ни сюда. Обе стороны перегруппировывались, копили силы и разрабатывали новые стратегии.  
Приезжал отец. Они долго говорили. Обо всем. О произошедшем, о способностях Стайлза. О стае и о том, что теперь они все знают.  
Скотт, в первый вечер поглядывавший на него странно, на следующий день оттаял, и они полдня резались в GTA. Скотт ничего не спрашивал, и Стайлз не стал ничего объяснять. Хорошо иметь суперслух – тот его рассказ слышали все.  
Питер сразу же намекнул: несмотря на изменившееся положение фигур на шахматной доске, Стайлза он по-прежнему ни во что не ставит. За что и поплатился вечером же в душе и щеголял теперь коротким ежиком на голове. Клей вместо шампуня – это сильно.  
Стайлз снова перечитал свое мини-пособие от корки до корки и определил, что за способность ему удалось заполучить.  
Трансмутация. То есть способность превращаться в любое существо (представленное в воображении) и обратно. Причем, превращение было не просто подделкой – Стайлз реально становился тем, кого представлял: принимал его вид, перенимал его привычки и способности (врожденные или характерные, но не приобретенные). Стайлз начал с малого: сначала пробовал превращаться в животных, потом пытался принимать личину другого человека. Идеально. Экспериментируя, он пришел к выводу о том, что может превратиться во что угодно, даже в существо несуществующее, порождение лишь его воображением. Нужно лишь четко представлять, что хочется получить на выходе. Эрика не обрадовалась однажды луже зеленой эктоплазмы, когда Стайлз попытался превратиться в гоблина, о которых имел весьма смутное представление.   
Способность ему досталась шикарная, в этом он был уверен.  
Но была и опасность.  
Долго находясь в чужой личине, Стайлз начинал забывать себя. Так уже было в самый первый раз. Тогда, конечно, сказалось и общее перенапряжение, но задержись в той форме он еще на сутки, и в доме поселилось бы реальное привидение.  
Поэтому он посвятил несколько дней тому, чтобы выяснить свой предел.   
Выяснил, что и предел можно развить. Сначала это были два часа в чужой форме, после которых начинали путаться мысли и он терял себя. Потом пять часов, восемь часов, и так – по нарастающей.   
Сейчас Стайлз мог превращаться на сутки (ну почти, зависело еще и от размеров) без негативных последствий для собственного здоровья и разума.  
Дереку удавалось виртуозно от него бегать. Они не пересеклись за десять дней ни разу.  
А Стйлз анализировал. Оценивал и взвешивал.  
Знаете, в жизни каждого подростка наступает момент, когда ему хочется отношений. Безумно, это становится какой-то одержимостью просто. У Стайлза такой момент наступил еще несколько лет никак и никак не реализовывался.  
Хотелось бы ему пафосно и развязно сказать: «Девочка, мальчик, какая к черту разница?». Но хотя бы себе врать не стоило.  
Ладно, Стайлз подумывал, что может отказаться геем. То есть не геем, а скорее би. Девчонки ему всегда нравились! С другой стороны, Дэнни тоже ничего. Или Скотт. Если бы он не был его лучшим другом. Фу.   
А вот Дерек был взрослым мужиком, на несколько лет старше Стайлза, с проблемами в общении и самовыражении. Ах да, еще он альфа-оборотень с выводком щенков. Но это так, детали.  
В общем, Стайлз терялся в догадках: что предпринять? И хочется, и колется, и папа не велит.  
Ах да, папа. Папа, который, кажется, обо всем догадался быстрее Стайлза. Печально. Так вот папа в последний свой приезд поинтересовался «Как у вас с Дереком дела? Вы поругались? Оба выглядите расстроенными» и посмотрел так знающе.… В общем, вогнать Стайлза в краску ему удалось.  
Стайлз совсем заскучал. В доме он уже облазил каждый уголок, изучил все комнаты, чтобы в случае следующего нападения он точно мог постоять за себя, используя подручные средства. Хотя, маловероятно, что охотники рискнут напасть на логово оборотней во второй раз. Слишком они наследили.   
После этого Стайлз принялся терроризировать стаю, проверяя границы своих возможностей. Конечно, больше всего перепадало Питеру, как любимчику. Он не оставался в долгу. Однажды Стайлз проснулся с намертво запаянным замком в двери своей комнаты (двери пришлось ставить новые чуть ли не по всему дому) – проблем это не вызвало, он просто прошел сквозь нее. Потом Питер унес в подвал всю его одежду, а Стилински сказал, что сжег, и предложил Стайлзу ходить невидимым – тогда надобность в ней вообще отпадет. Так и пришлось сделать, пока Скотт не разжалобился и не подсказал ему, где спрятаны вещи.   
После этой пикировки с Питером, Стайлз укрепился во мнении, что ему нужно научиться скрывать свое присутствие и от оборотней. Даже становясь нематериальным и прозрачным, он ничего не мог поделать с запахом. К сожалению, в природе не существовало существ, которые бы не имели запаха. Притворяться кем-то из стаи было бесполезно: представьте, что вы осязаете соблазнительный аромат прожаренного стейка, но самого стейка не видите. Прокол.  
Промучившись с этим вечер, перерыв весь гугл, Стайлз пришел к неутешительным выводам. Запаха не имеет соль и чистый природный газ. Теоретически, он мог бы представить в воображении банку с солью (с газом сложнее) и превратиться в нее. Но превращение это было бесполезное – поможет только в том случае, если от оборотней надо быстро спрятаться и стоять неприметной вещью в сторонке.  
Идея была заброшена, как неосуществимая.  
Бесцельно прослонявшись еще сутки по дому, Стайлз решил, что сложившаяся ситуация его не устраивает и это дело надо решать.  
Бедняга Дерек. Он и не подозревал, какая охота на него открылась.  
Стайлз пытался его подкараулить. Сначала после возвращения с патрулей, охоты, вылазок в город. После – в туалете, в душе, да хоть где-нибудь уже!  
Выдавал все тот же запах, будь он не ладен.   
А у Дерека оказалась нешуточная паранойя, потому как проснуться от одного запаха конкретного человека, - это явно не нормально.  
Стайлз начинал беситься. Неуловимый мститель, а не волк!  
Оставалось только применить тяжелую артиллерию.  
Подговорив каждого члена стаи: Скотта («чувак, это важно не вмешивайся, и не думай, для тебя это слишком сложно»), Питера («будешь комментировать, проснешься с аконитом в глотке»), Айзек и Бойд просто пожали плечами, а Эрика согласилась молчать за тридцать баксов. Дерека не было в доме, что и позволило Стилински поговорить со всей стаей.  
Так что одним вечерком, за полчаса до возвращения Дерека из очередной поездки в город за продуктами, Стайлз пошел прогуляться у дороги. Прихватив с собой кухонный нож.  
Дождавшись рева подъезжающей к дому машины, Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Нет, ему вовсе не нравился этот план, но он точно беспроигрышный.   
Стайлз резанул себя по ладони ножом. Вскрика сдержать не удалось, а на кроссовки и пыль под ногами тут же дождем упали алые капли.  
Впрочем, порез на глазах начал затягиваться. Стилински как-то даже увлекся, а потому припустил появление взбешенного и встрепанного Дерека.  
– Стайлз?!  
Увидев нож в его же руке, Хейл просто потемнел лицом от злости и резко развернулся, собираясь сбежать.  
– А ну стоять, волчара!  
Стайлз предусмотрительно вцепился Дереку в рукав куртки.  
Спасибо, тот хоть вырываться не стал.  
– Нам надо поговорить, ты не считаешь?  
– Не о чем говорить. Ты уже все сказал. Стайлз вздохнул, подергал его за рукав, как маленький.   
– Я, знаешь ли, не люблю разговаривать с чужими спинами.  
Хейл неохотно повернулся, угрюмо и насторожено глядя исподлобья.  
Серьезно, будто других выражений не существует.  
– Это было неожиданно, чувак, понимаешь? Я-то думал, ты меня терпеть не можешь, а тут такое! Это вечное твое «Стайлз, не лезь!», «Стайлз, проваливай!» и прочее, прочее, вот я и думал, что ты меня еле выносишь! – от силы обуревающих его эмоций, Стилински даже руками взмахнул. Опомнился, тут же вновь вцепившись в куртку Дерека: вдруг сбежит?  
– И вот живу я, ни о чем не подозреваю, а потом бац! Сначала меня пытаются убить, потом отец говорит тебе: «Сынок, знаешь, твоя мама прилетела с другой планеты и поэтому тебе надо скрываться от ЦРУ!» И как добивающий камень – ты!   
– Я понял, Стайлз. Успокойся. Просто забудь обо всем.  
– Да ничего ты не понял! Идиот, блин, дослушай сначала!  
– Этого достаточно, - Дерек осторожно пытался отцепить от своей руки судорожно сведенные пальцы Стайлза.  
– Придурок!  
Ладно, принцы в наше время уже не те. Придется брать все в свои руки.  
Стайлз качнулся вперед, и крепко обнял Хейла.  
Ну да, кое-кто тут стеснительный девственник.  
Хейл замер в его объятиях. Закаменел таки.   
– Стайлз?  
– Да-да?  
– Ты не хочешь меня отпустить?  
– М-м-м, пожалуй… нет.  
– Прости, но что ты делаешь?   
В голосе Дерека слышалось прямо таки вселенское спокойствие. Смирение.  
– Привыкаю.  
Над головой Стайлза раздался вздох.  
– Так, все хватит, - Хейл вывернулся из цепких объятий и внимательно уставился на Стайлза.  
Стайлз приподнялся на носках, глядя на губы Дерека. Прям потряхивало от мысли, кого он собирается поцеловать.   
Он зажмурился и… уткнулся губами в чужую ладонь.  
– Эй, ты чего?! – отшатнувшись, завопил он.  
– Я тебя совсем не понимаю, Стилински. Какого черта ты творишь?  
– Пытаюсь ответить тебе взаимностью, тупоголовый идиот! – Стайлз взмахнул руками. – Что тут может быть непонятного?  
– Зачем?  
Подобная постановка просто поставила Стайлза в тупик.  
Он откашлялся.  
Поворошил ладонью волосы на затылке.   
Глубокомысленно промычал что-то невразумительное. И пожал плечами.  
– Хочу и все.  
– Хочу и все, - тупо повторил Дерек.  
– Ну да. Очнись уже!  
– Когда ты узнал… ты выглядел шокированным.   
– Слегка внезапно, Дерек, помни об этом.  
– Тебе нравится Лидия.  
– У Лидии давно есть собственная личная жизнь!  
– Тебе не нравятся парни.  
– Н-да, ты тоже дальше собственного носа не видишь.  
Помолчали, переминаясь на месте и бросая друг на друга настороженные взгляды.   
Выходило все как-то донельзя глупо.  
– Э-э-э… может, хоть поцелуешь меня?  
Дерек молча сверлил его нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Ну что?!  
– Это не игра.  
– Я понимаю! Ты мне правда нравишься! Что, так сложно поверить?!  
Хейл устало посмотрел на него. Вздохнул, мрачно покосился куда-то в сторону.  
И сдулся, словно шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. Плечи расслабились, поза стала свободнее и раскованнее.  
– Ха! А ты боялся! Обнимашки?  
– Тебе что, четырнадцать?  
– Между прочим, психологи утверждают, что обниматься полезно для здоровья. Человек, которого обнимают, чувствует себя в безопасности и от этого у него поднимается настроение! А так же нормализуется уровень гемоглобина в крови, повышается работа нервной и эндокринной системы! Ну как, Дерек, чувствуешь себя счастливым? – хитро прищурился Стайлз.  
– Где ты находишь всю эту чушь?  
Фыркнув и стиснув Дерека посильнее напоследок, Стайлз отстранился, улыбаясь. Взгляд его то и дело перемещался на дерековы губы.  
Не заметить Хейл не мог.  
– Нет, Стайлз.  
– Да почему?!  
– Ты несовершеннолетний.  
– О Господи, Дерек, мы живем в двадцать первом веке, какая разница! Это все чушь! И я не девчонка, не залечу!  
– Ты может и не девчонка, а вот твой отец шериф: с пистолетом и возможностью упечь меня за решетку на ближайшие годы.  
– Да ладно тебе, папа к этому нормально отнесется!  
– Это ты так считаешь.  
Стайлз надулся.  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел неосторожный, они столкнулись носами, зубами, и вообще все получилось как-то очень неловко.  
Но Стайлзу все равно понравилось.  
– Все, иди спать. Завтра нужно еще доработать план нападения – честно говоря, нам может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
– Ого! Так я участвую?!  
– Да.  
– Супер!  
На радостях еще раз крепко обняв Дерека, Стилински унесся в дом.  
У лестницы застыл Скотт. И выражение лица у него было… донельзя удивленным.  
Хлопнув его по плечу со словами: «Так бывает, друг, так бывает, расслабься», Стайлз запрыгал по ступенькам.  
На самом верху он столкнулся с Питером.  
Нет, тот ничего не сказал, помня об уговоре.  
Но взгляд у него был такой, что Стайлз все же решил претворить в жизнь свою угрозу.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Все эти слова о помощи оказались лишь красивой ложью.  
На деле его опять оставили в тылу. Охранять тачки, как сказал Дерек. Да уж, много чести. Одно большое удовольствие и море пользы.  
Стайлз знал, что вполне мог пригодиться!  
В машине, запертый Дереком, он сидел уже час. Остановились они у все той же злосчастной фермы, с которой у Стилински были связаны не слишком приятные воспоминания.   
Вообще, охотники жили в придорожном отеле на выезде из города, но сегодня стая разработала целую стратегию по выманиваю врага в нужную им точку.  
Предстояла ловля на живца. Храбрейший из храбрых выбирался посредством вытягивания спичек. Дерек и Стайлз автоматически не участвовали.  
Короткая досталась Питеру. Счастливым тот не выглядел.  
Именно сейчас, если все идет по плану, Питер ведет за собой охотников. А в условленном месте их поджидает остальная стая.  
Ловушка захлопнется, и с этим кошмаром будет покончено.  
О другом варианте развития событий Стайлз даже думать отказывался. Это же Дерек Хейл! Из каких только передряг он уже не выбирался!  
Вдалеке раздался выстрел. А следом за ним – протяжный волчий вой.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и подобрался на сидении.  
И что бы это значило? У них все нормально? Все по плану? А вдруг что-то пошло не так?  
Нет, это определенно настоящая пытка!   
Стайлз со злостью посмотрел на запертую дверцу машины. Выбраться-то он мог. Но он обещал Дереку!   
Лучше бы его и правда заперли где-нибудь в доме. Далеко. И в детали плана вообще не посвящали.  
Насупившись, Стайлз поглубже сполз в кресле, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ожидание – невыносимо.  
Вдалеке снова послышались выстрелы. Один, другой, третий. За четвертым вновь раздался волчий вой.   
Стайлз чувствовал, что уже весь издергался. Терпеть, не зная, что там происходит, просто не было сил.  
Попытавшись пойти на сделку с собственной совестью, Стайлз выиграл.  
Возможно, в качестве будущей профессии стоило рассмотреть кандидатуру юриста?  
Он только туда и обратно. Одним глазком глянет, как там все и вернется в машину. Дерек и не узнает ничего.  
Через пять минут Стайлз уже ломился через лес в сторону выстрелов. Ну, точнее он старался бежать как можно тише, но в его исполнении это было именно что «ломился».  
Выстрелы, приглушенные звуки боя слышались все ближе.  
На место схватки он вылетел как-то внезапно и чуть нос к носу не столкнулся с одним охотником. Инстинктивно выбросил руку вперед, Стайлз отбросил от себя угрозу. Охотник, молодой рыжий парень лет двадцати, крепко приложился затылком о ближайшее дерево. Мысленно извиняясь, Стилински решил конфисковать у него арбалет. Так, на всякий случай.   
Еще шагов через двадцать он наткнулся на основное место действа.  
Айзека и Скотта поблизости не оказалось. Питер, полуобращенный, застывший на границе трансформации, без сознания валялся в тенечке и отдыхал.  
А вот на Дерека наседало трое охотников.  
И вполне успешно – тот уже практически не нападал, лишь защищался.  
В плече у Хейла глубоко застряла стрела. Судя по тому, как плетью повисла рука, отравлена аконитом. Да и Дерека порядочно мотало из стороны в сторону.  
Пропустив удар битой по голове, Хейл свалился.  
Стилински судорожно соображал.  
В руках у него был арбалет – но он скорее в Дерека попадет, чем в охотников (по закону подлости).  
Освоенный им трюк с превращением в призрака был здесь бесполезен – вряд ли матерые охотники испугаются его и убегут, задрав юбки.  
Питер вне игры. Где носит остальных – неведомо.  
« Перенимает свойства и врожденные навыки», вдруг вспомнилось Стайлзу.  
Бинго!  
Чем когти и клыки – не врожденные навыки?  
Тем более что выбирать не приходилось. Дерека сейчас бы просто пристрелили, не вмешайся Стайлз.  
Дальнейшее он осознавал смутно. Собственное бытие оборотнем он помнил лишь как невероятную силу в мышцах, кровь на клыках, кровь на морде и под лапами, кто-то кричит, бежит, стреляет. Его шкуре эти безобидные стальные шарики не причиняли вреда.  
Очнулся Стайлз сидя на земле.  
Оглушено помотав головой, он словно пьяный осмотрелся вокруг.  
Трое охотников, выпотрошенные, словно раздавленные переехавшим их катком, угрозы больше не представляли.  
Стайлз стошнило.  
И вот это он сделал собственными руками. То есть лапами. Неважно.  
Пошатываясь, он доплелся до Дерека и рухнул рядом с ним на колени.   
Стрела застрял глубоко, а по предплечью уже расходились синие аконитовые жилы – Дереку срочно требовалась помощь.  
Попытки с третьей (потому что пальцы соскальзывали), Стайлз протолкнул стрелу и обломил наконечник. Уже не осторожничая, вытянул древко. Вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и наложил руки на кровоточащую рану.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом словно во всем теле разлилось тепло. Рана затягивалась на глазах.  
Долечив упрямого волка, Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Вот, а они его брать не хотели!   
Пригодился-таки. Вот только перед глазами все плыло, а самого его довольно сильно мутило.   
Стайлз медленно и глубоко дышал, пытаюсь побороть тошноту, когда в стороне завозился Питер.  
– Стайлз… Беру свои слова назад. Ты не бесполезен.  
– О! Спасибо что заметил…  
– Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
– А? Просто, что первое в голову пришло…  
– Страшный ты человек, Стилински, – хромая, Питер добрался до них и свалился рядышком. Взяв Дерека за руку, он, морщась, принялся исцелять своего Альфу. – Быстрее в себя придет… Так вот. Давно я не видел столь огромного медведя-оборотня.  
– Чего?!  
– Медведь-оборотень. Мощные лапы, длинные когти, неукротимая ярость. Сейчас их мало осталось, а раньше вид этот был довольно многочисленным. Ты разве не знал? Тебе ведь, кажется…  
– Как-то так вышло. Я, вообще-то, волком стать хотел.  
Питер равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, что не стал. Волком они бы тебя забили. А так ты парой ударов разделался с ними. Развлекаться… было не обязательно.  
Стайлз еще раз окинул взглядом окровавленную поляну. Это он так… развлекался?  
– Медведи обычно очень кровожадны. Неудивительно.   
Дерек начал приходить в себя. С глухим рычанием, обнажив клыки, он резко сел.   
Огляделся.   
Конечно же, обратил он внимание совсем не на то...  
– Стайлз?! Какого черта ты делаешь здесь! Я велел тебе сидеть в машине.  
– Он тебе жизнь, между прочим, спас, племянничек.  
– Не важно! Ты мог пострадать! – прорычал он в лицо Стилински.  
Спорить было бессмысленно.  
– Марш в машину!  
– Где остальные?  
Дерек на секунду замер.  
– Живы. Проваливай, а мы с Питером пойдем за ними.  
– Я пас. Меня, знаешь ли, Стилински не даровал наложением рук.  
– Тогда забираешь Питера, понял меня, Стайлз? И ждете нас.  
– Как скажешь, чувак.  
– Отличный план. Я за.  
Неловко подхватив старшего Хейла подмышки, Стайлз рывком помог ему подняться. Облокотившись на него, Питер кое-как утвердился на ногах. Помахав Дереку на прощание, они медленно заковыляли прочь.  
В машине Хейлу пришлось оказывать еще и первую помощь. Вынимая застрявшие в ранах пули, Стайлз лениво размышлял о прошедшем дне. Не верилось, что все уже закончилось.  
Питер подтвердил. Нет, осталось еще несколько охотников, но те уехали из города несколько дней назад. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что не за подмогой.   
Стайлз вспомнил о парне, которого вырубил первым, и понадеялся, что тому хватило мозгов убраться подальше. Желательно, за границы штата.  
Дерек вернулся спустя полчаса, волоком таща на себе потрепанных оборотней.  
Вот так вот все и закончилось.  
Полиция и приехавшие ФБР еще долго пытались найти виновников и разобраться, что же произошло в лесу. Стайлза дважды вызывали на допрос. Но уж врать-то он умел, так что его каждый раз отпускали, недоуменно пожимая плечами.   
Дело закрыли, постановив, что погибших разорвали дикие звери, коих отродясь не водилось в Бейкон Хиллс, но кого это волнует? Да и статистика за последние годы указывала на небывалую популяцию волков.  
Если бы они знали правду...  
Все медленно приходило в норму.   
Через две недели должны были закончиться каникулы, так что Стайлз проводил все свое время со стаей. И с Дереком, конечно же.  
Впереди у них будет многое. И новые враги, и старые недруги еще не раз напомнят о себе. Будут проблемы внутри стаи, будут неурядицы в личных отношениях. Будут долгие разговоры о доверии и обязательствах, о границах безумств Стайлза и его способностях. Будут и светлые, счастливые дни, наполненные радостью и смехом.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  
  
 **Примечания:**  
1) Псиония сознания - управление чужим сознанием  
2) Абсорбция памяти - чтение чужой памяти через прикосновение  
3) Трансмутация - превращение в любое существо (нарисованное в воображении) и обратно.  
[Трансмутация (от лат. trans — сквозь, через, за; лат. mutatio — изменение, перемена) — превращение одного объекта в другой. В метафизическом смысле, касающемся и духовной сферы — преобразованию подвластен не только материал, но и личность].


End file.
